


Wine and Song

by Jathis



Series: Rome [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor's brother gets drunk on wine and hears a lovely voice singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Song

It was a holiday that had been banned several Emperors before Hux. It was the one day a slave could act as a free man, allowed to mingle and drink and dance freely without fear of punishment. The holiday had remained banned at first under Hux's rule but the return of his little brother had mollified him and the holiday had been reinstated to celebrate his return.

Techie giggled as his bowl was filled with more wine by one of his handmaidens. He picked it up, raising it up in thanks before drinking deeply of the crimson liquid. His lips were stained red by the time he lowered the bowl and he laughed in delight as he heard music starting to play again.

"Someone help me up!" he asked, feeling around for his walking stick. He perked up as someone helped him and e smiled, leaning against them as they moved across the garden to the music. "Do you think She is Pleased?" he asked.

"I think She is always Pleased when She sees Her children happy instead of suffering," the handmaiden patiently reminded him.

"I hope," Techie mumbled. He turned his head as if he were able to see her and he smiled. "I bet you are beautiful," he said.

"You are very drunk tonight," she warned him.

Techie just laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "I am very drunk!" he cried out. He opened his mouth to speak again when a deep voice started to sing and he fell silent, perking up at the sound. "...take me closer?" he finally whispered.

The artisan slave Matt sang in his native tongue to the music, eyes closed as he focused on his words. He had been punished in the past for speaking in such a language but tonight he was allowed to speak it freely. His own bowl of wine had been set aside, only half drunk as he focused instead on the sensation of false freedom. One day he hoped to earn his true freedom. He just needed to be patient and try to control his temper and...

Matt's singing came to a startled halt when the Emperor's little brother fell on top of him.

***

The first thing he woke up to was a throbbing headache. Techie whined as he sat up, noting that this was not his soft and feather stuffed bed his brother had given to him. This was much more crudely made, stuffed with straw and hay. "What..?"

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes."

Techie blushed at Matt's words, hiding his face behind his hands with a groan. "I am so sorry!" he cried.

"It's alright," Matt laughed, settling down beside him. He pressed a bowl of water to his lips, urging him to drink. "You're the Emperor's brother after all. I could not deny you anything."

"Please, don't think I would ever force you to do anything because of my blood. I only wanted to hear your singing and I was very drunk and..." The sensation of fingers stroking his cheek settled him down and he turned his head in their direction. "You have a beautiful voice," he confessed.

"You think so?"

"I know so," he huffed.

Matt chuckled. "I'm glad someone enjoys it."

"Will you.."

"Hm?"

"Will you sing for me again sometime?" Techie asked. There was a long moment of silence. He feared that he had offended the slave when he heard Matt start to sing and he settled down, smiling as he listened to him.


End file.
